¿Me merezco un cumplido?
by MakiMinnion
Summary: drabbles HibiHiyo para el mes de agosto.¡feliz mes de agosto!
1. Chapter 1

**¡** **esto,damas y caballeros es un HibiHiyo!¡una coleccion de pequeños drabbles HibiHiyo!¡cutes y tiernooos!¡todo seria Happy ;D!**

 **¡lo hago para celebrar el mes de Agosto q se aproxima en poco tiempo!¡asi que esto es una celebracion y tambien celebro a la pequeña Hiyori!**

 **¡viva agosto!¡yeis!**

 **estos drabbles se situan temporalmente despues de la tragedia de agosto y lo del daze..para hacerlo todo mas Happy! :D**

 **aclaraciones:este drabble se situa en meses de invierno,en las vacaciones de invierno para ser mas precisa,Hibiya Y Hiyori estan en la ciudad pasando sus vacaciones de invierno en el mekakushi dan.**

* * *

Disclaimer: **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI-P),sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **¿Me merezco un cumplido?**

Gracias 

_Las livianas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza y algunas resbalaban por su mejilla,el viento agitaba su liso cabello azabache e incluso sentía el frió en sus frágiles brazos._

 _Suspiro._

 _Se suponía que tenia que estar en la base para poder tomar algo de chocolate caliente y a la vez calentar su pequeño cuerpo,pero simplemente no quería estar ahí en esos momentos._

 _Esos momentos de "debilidad"_

 _Ya habían pasado varios meses después de todo lo ocurrido en el verano de agosto,y ahora su clima favorito del año se lucia en todo Japón._

 _El invierno_

 _Se acomodo la bufanda y continuo su camino hasta el parque._

 _Era muy irresponsable de su parte no traer paraguas y estaba segura de que si hubiese sido Hibiya el tonto que no lleve el paraguas,lo hubiera reprochado._

" _ **Hibiya.."**_

 _Ese pequeño mequetrefe llorón._

 _Ese niño baboso que siempre estaba detrás de ella como una mascota._

 _Ese chico que salvo su vida_

 _Desde agosto el nombre de Hibiya resonaba en toda su mente,no había día en donde no le echara el ojo. Cada vez sentía que las ganas de hablarle mas seguido eran potentes,tanto así que lo criticaba por alguna tontería y cosas que realmente no tenia ningún motivo de protesta,pero ella lo hacia y se sentía feliz…_

 _Bastarda egoista_

 _Una vez esas palabras pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza y por eso,aquella mañana decidió irse sola a dar un paseo para no molestar mas a nadie en la base._

 _¿Qué sentía ella hacia Hibiya?¿que queria decirle?_

 _Algo queria decirle…_

 _Se sentía mal por ni siquiera poder saber lo que quería hacer con el Amamiya._

 _Mocosa tonta_

" _Cría engreída y odiosa"_

 _Su conciencia volvió a hacerle una jugada sucia martirizándose a si misma,cosa que jamas le paso._

 _Unas gotas caian al pavimento,pero no eran de la suave llovizna de la mañana._

 _-¡Hiyori!-_

 _Se volvió inmediatamente hacia atrás,notando como una silueta de un niño de doce años corría en dirección al parque a toda velocidad._

 _Sus ojos negros se abrieron con asombro al notar como en el rostro del castaño se dibujaba una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con un tono neutral._

 _-estaba muy preocupado, Hiyori-_

" _Bakayaro…¿olvido el paraguas?,no me sorprende."_

 _Antes de volver a reprochar a su amigo,el jovencito saco de entre sus manos un paraguas color rosado el cual era el color favorito de la niña azabache._

 _-¡vamos a casa,Hiyori!-le sonríe con ternura y extiende su mano hacia la Asahina quien asombrada siente un calor en sus congeladas mejillas debido al frio clima._

 _Ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a caminar hacia su hogar en las vacaciones de verano._

 _Ella se sorprende,al menos tenia que agradecerle por ser considerado al traer el paraguas favorito o quizas por ir a buscarla,pero simplemente las palabras no salian de su garganta._

 _Si le agradecía,podía quitarse un peso de encima,un peso que la atormentaba meses atrás,desde agosto…se lo debía._

 _Una parte de ella se quebraria,jamas dejaria que alguien la viera llorar,no soportaba que sus padres la vean llorar,no se sentia de esa manera desde que su amada hermana mayor habia fallecido,aquel dolor en el corazon que no te deja hablar,aquello que ni siquiera te deja respirar._

 _El dolor de perder a un ser querido era debastador,y no queria perder a Hibiya,no otra vez._

 _El era un tonto_

 _Pero merecia algo por su valentia.._

 _Aun si era un descaro de su parte por darle algo pequeño.._

 _Al menos lo haria con el corazon y no seria algo simple_

 _Y si para muchos lo era..¡que se fueran al diablo!_

" _soy Hiyori Asahina! ¡me esforzare!"_

 _-Hibiya…-su voz era un susurro en el viento dedicado a él._

 _-¿hmp?¿sucede algo Hiyori?—_

 _Lo que Amamiya vio fue algo fuera de lo normal._

 _Los labios de Hiyori temblaban al igual que sus piernas,sus ojos estaban ahogados en lagrimas que querían ser furiosamente detenidas y rubor intenso en sus blancas mejillas._

 _-¡Hiyo—_

 _-gra—gracias…-hablo la jovencita titubeando mas no por el frio invernal._

 _El castaño trago saliva._

 _No supo que hacer en ese momento._

 _-¿q—qu.._

 _-gracias…-se volvio a escuchar el agradecimiento con voz mas firme pero forzada,mientras tres saladas gotas de lagrimas caian de esos ojos profundamente negros._

 _-¿lo dices por lo del paraguas…?—_

" _ **bakayaro…"**_

 _Iba a insultarlo,pero agradecia que fuera tan tonto y cabeza hueca para no darse cuenta de la verdad._

 _Ella no agradecía solamente lo de que el se dedique a buscarla._

 _Agradecia que el estuviera para ella en todo momento._

 _Que no importara que tantos insultos reciba,el estaba ahí con una sonrisa_

 _ **Siempre para ella**_

-¡GRACIAS!-hecho un grito antes de mandar todo al diablo y soltar mas lagrimas,ignoro todo sentido de razon y se dejo ver vulnerable ante él,un privilegio.

Para muchos era una tontería..

Pero tanto hibiya como ella sabian que habia algo mas tras ese "gracias"

 _Hibiya no era del todo un cabeza hueca_

* * *

 ** _un drabble cortito pero vale la pena,¡esque..!¡casi NO HAY NADA de Hibiya x Hiyori!¡y es que pues esa pareja merece cariño entre los hispanoamericanos,dattebane!_**

 ** _¡por eso los drabbles seran 15 o ya 16,No seran drabbles AU,pero muchos seran algo Happy,todo para alegar a Hiyori ya que se merece cariño!_**

 ** _siento bastante si la hice Ooc,pero me inspire en hello how are you de vocaloid._**

 ** _¡cada dia subire un drabble distinto!¡feliz mes de agosto adelantado!¡espero que vosotros escriban cosas para celebrar este mes,ttebane!¡tehe~!_**

 ** _¡bye bye!_**

 ** _Atte:Takeshi Maki._**


	2. Chapter 2

**no se si seguire muy activa en el foro,pero...seguire con los KanoMomo y los HibiHiyo,¡hey!¡no os preocupeis!**

 **siento demorar y buena lectura~**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de KagePro le pertenecen a Jin(shizen no teki-p),sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Pesadillas Nocturnas

-¿Hiyori?—la voz cansada de un castaño se escucho al ver a una pequeña silueta femenina en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Pudo escuchar con claridad como aquella niña maldecía por lo bajo al notar que él se había despertado con tan solo moverse inquieta desde el rincón lejano de la recamara.

Ella frunció el ceño,sabia perfectamente por que estaba ahí.

-¿otra vez una pesadilla?- ante eso la azabache se ruborizo.

 _La había pillado_

 _No era la primera vez que pasaba_

-c-cierra la boca..-mascullo la niña con rabia.

Hibiya solo esbozo una sonrisa.

Si bien toda tragedia había acabado,aun quedaban traumas y cicatrices,y su amiga Asahina fue victima de primera mano de esos horribles sucesos,por lo que era comprensible que aun tuviera pesadillas.

Y había acudido a él,no por que los mayores del mekakushi dan hubiesen ido a una fiesta nocturna esa noche,si no por que ella _siempre_ acudía a él para poder asegurarse de que estaba bien y que todo fue un mal sueño.

-ven…-llamo el Amamiya haciendo un pequeño espacio en su cama,la pelinegra camino hacia el de puntillas para no despertar a Mary quien dormía en el cuarto de al lado.

-n..no te atrevas a toquetearme,pervertido..-mascullo al saber perfectamente que se encontraba en un estado vulnerable frente a Hibiya.

-sabes que no soy capaz,Hiyori.-ella sentía calor en sus mejillas y fingió dormir para que todo extraño pensamiento se alejara de su mente.-buenas noches.-

Dicho esto,su mejor amigo se quedo completamente dormido y ella aprovecho para sujetar con suavidad la camisa celeste de dormir del chico.

Lo gracioso es que siempre hacia lo mismo

Siempre se aferraba a su compañero…

 _Y es que cuando dormía a su lado,no tenia pesadillas_

 _._

 _-buenas noches,Hibiya.-_

* * *

 ** _algunos drabbles van a ser algo continuos,quizas,en fin...todos son Happy aqui no hay muchos feels,¿ok?,no hay tristeza y lo mas importante,NO HAY HIBIMOMO._**

 ** _sorry x los fans pero esa pareja NO me gusta NADA._**

 ** _en fin es tod creo yo~_**

 ** _bye bye_**

 ** _atte: Takeshi Maki._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿actualize?¡si!..rapido por que si..**_

 _ **bien ya saben buena lecura bla bla bla**_

* * *

 ** _disclaimer:los personajes le pertenecen a Jin shizen no teki-p sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ojos para una sola persona

" _es muy solitario aquí…"—musito una niña azabache en un columpio,claramente se lo decía a una sombra que se encontraba a su costado._

" _lo lamento.." se limito a contestar la sombra femenina de baja estatura._

" _al menos el idiota de Hibiya seria buena compañía.."comento con molestia._

 _Ante eso,la mujer escapo una risa nostálgica._

" _¿Qué es gracioso?"_

" _me recuerdas mucho a mi."_

 _La pequeña ladeo su cabeza._

" _¿por el cabello?"_

" _no…"respondió. "por que en un principio no sabemos apreciar a quien tenemos al lado y lo alejamos de nosotras…"hablo la medusa y sin esperar respuesta,continuo. "él también era como tu amigo,amable y atento,siempre estaba detrás de mi,pero yo no quería que el se me acercara,y lo trataba mal,sin embargo..el nunca me dejo sola..siempre estuvo para mi."_

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_

" _algún día lo sabrás…"_

… _._

Camino a paso lento por los pasillos de la secundaria.

Otra vez el recuerdo de una charla con Azami hace mas tres años atrás,se incrusto sin su permiso en su mente.

 _¿Cuánto había pasado ya…_

Asahina ya no era la misma niña inmadura de doce años,había crecido mentalmente desde que aquellos acontecimientos que le marcaron duras cicatrices en lo profundo de su alma habían sucedido.

Y es que no solo estaba el hecho del ciclo sin fin,también estaba que ella había tenido varias charlas con la reina del Daze,de hecho,habían mantenido una extraña relación amistosa..y ese recuerdo de aquella charla sobre cierto joven estudiante,la había dejado muy pensativa.

Desde que había salido de la tragedia y donde ya todo finalmente acabo,se mantuvo algo distanciada de Amamiya,pero era tan fuerte las ganas de tenerlo cerca,que al cabo de dos semanas iba a su lado de arriba abajo,luego opto por tratarlo con algo mas de amabilidad,siendo que se había dado cuenta que a veces ella era muy injusta con el chico,pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que ya no le bastaba con solo tratarlo bien.

 _Quería_ _mas_

Y por eso se hallaba caminando por los corredores,buscando a cierto joven de 15 años que se hallaba en el club de química.

Solto un suspiro.

¿que estaba haciendo?¿se había vuelto loca?

Se reprochaba así misma de tener que buscar a ese idiota,lo hacia seguido,pero esta vez era distinto,no solo iría a jalarle la oreja y exigirle las razones del por que la dejaba esperando.

Abrio con furia la puerta del aula de clase…le importaba un hilo dental si alguien mas estaba ahí..

 _Y en efecto_

Una chica del club de té,de increíble físico parecido al de su amiga Momo,y con sus mejillas increíblemente rosáceas..

" _¿Qué narices significa esto…?...no sera..una confesión"_ la azabache fruncio el ceño un momento.

-¿Hiyori…?-esa fue la voz de un Idiota Hiibiya que acababa de salir de su Shock.-¿Qué ha—

-¡tsk!¡teme!¿crees que me vas a tener esperando mas tiempo, _ttebane?_ ¡te estuve buscando por todos lados!¡la próxima vez,avísame cuando me quieras cancelar!—de un fuerte portazo cerro la puerta.

"¡no me importa!¡si se quiere ir con ella no me importa!"

La chica se convencía a si misma que no le interesaba si es que Amamiya,su mejor amigo,se iba con otra chica,se decía a si misma que no le importaba que el la cancelara solo por otra persona..

 _Ojos para otra mujer_

-¡Hiyori!¡espera!—grito el castaño alcanzándola en la mitad de su camino hacia la salida-¿Qué sucede?¿que hice ahora?-

La estudiante fingió estar normal para que no se de cuenta de la rabia con la que andaba.

-¡ _Usoratonkachi!_ ¿vas a dejar a esa chica esperando una respuesta, _dattebane_?-le jalo una ojera para que se vaya,para que la deje sufrir en soledad…o

O para que le de una razón…

-¿respuesta?¿hablas de Hanako-senpai?...-el chico ladeo la cabeza.-solo me estaba diciendo que me agradecía por entregarle una carta de declaración al sensei..ya sabes como es…-el joven soltó una risa.

¿era eso..?¿un mensaje..?

O sea..

-¿Qué creías,Hi-chan?-

-¡Baka!¡no me digas así, _dattebane_!-una ruborizada Asahina le dio un golpe en las costillas al chico.

Sin duda Hibiya se había vuelto algo burlón desde que se juntaba con Kano-senpai.

-vale..¿que tal si vamos a comer algo de ramen,yo invito por haberte hecho esperar?-la jovencita sonríe de lado y asiente.

Claramente Hibiya nunca cambiaría..

Y ella no quería que el cambiara…

Le gustaba que estuviera enamorado de ella

 _Ojos para ella..._

* * *

 ** _nos vemos con otro HibiHiyo,alguna .excelente adios._**

 ** _atte:Takeshi Maki._**


	4. Chapter 4

**este es cortito,siento la demora dattebane**

 **okey buena lectura como siempre~**

* * *

 **disclaimer:los personajes son propiedad de JIN (shizen no teki-p),sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Marry me

 _-cásate conmigo.-_

Los ojos de Hiyori se abrieron cual platos mientras sus mejillas se teñían completamente de carmín.

En cualquiera de los casos,ella se burlaría y le diría que no, o le daría un buen golpe,eso era lo que haría la infantil niña de doce años…

 _Alguien que ya no era…_

Asahina Hiyori se volvió una joven decidida de carácter fuerte,sin embargo por _razones desconocidas_ su personalidad altanera y caprichosa que la resaltaba en la infancia,se había desvanecido y ahora se veía la humildad en sus facciones.

Ya no era mas esa niña,ahora era una mujer de 23 años de edad.

Y por ello, ella ya no le iba a responder con un golpe al joven que le proponía vivir junto a él por toda la vida.

 _Amamiya Hibiya_

Desde que tenían menos de doce años su relación siempre fue un tanto extraña pero con el paso de muchos años ese vinculo se fortaleció con fuerza,y a los 16 años ya eran una pareja.

 _Y también en la actualidad_

El se veía como un tonto,totalmente ruborizado al igual que la vez en que le pidió para que sea su novia.

Ella amaba demasiado a Hibiya,era la verdad y no le importaba lo demás.

 _Y si era momento de verdades_

 _Si quería casarse con él…_

El era todo lo que había buscado,pero jamas se había dado cuenta.

 _Quería_ _un príncipe fuerte que la salvara de las garras de la muerte._

 _Y lo obtuvo_

 _Quería_ _un apuesto chico a su lado_

 _Eso_ _también_

 _Quería_ _que el apuesto chico sea amable_

 _ **Todo eso era Hibiya**_

 _ **Todo lo que ella deseo**_

 _-_ ¡acepto, _dattebane!_ —sin esperar a ver la reacción del castaño,se abrazo a él sintiendo las lagrimas asomarse a su rostro.

-te amo Hiyori…-

-¡b-baka!¡yo también _ttebane!—_

* * *

 **debo comunicar que los drabbles no son en linea cronologica**

 **no todos...hehe aunque mas de una vez pienso poner a sus hijitos hihihi**

 **bon!dattebane es un tik verbal que hay en la serie de Naruto y me gusta pensar que Hiyori tambien tiene ese tik,le quedari super cute.**

 **ah bon!esto todo gracias por leer**

 **atte:takeshi MaKi.**


End file.
